


It's Show Time

by ZeroGravity2000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity2000/pseuds/ZeroGravity2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean Kirstein is having his twenty-first birthday party when his friend, Marco Bott, decides to take him out to an strip bar he fall head-over-heals in love with one of the dancers, but he finds out these beautiful ladies aren't what they seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know, by the end it's just one paragraph, but I don't know what happened to it. I kept trying to fix it, but it'd go right back to that as soon as I'd post it, so sorry you'll just have to deal with it.

Jean complained as his best friend, Marco Bott, pulled him around. His eyes were covered with a blindfold, because where ever they were going was going to be a "surprise". Jean felt a door brush against his arm as Marco pulled him into a building, as they walked in he was nearly blasted deaf by the loud music. He could feel the bass through the vibrations and Jean looked around wondering exactly where he was, he was guessing probably a bar since now both of them where of drinking age. "Come on, Marco, just tell me where we are!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the music. He couldn't hear what Marco said, but he could hear Marco's laughter in his ear as he untied Jean's blindfold. Jean blinked as bright lights hit his eyes, lasers bouncing off the walls making colorful explosions on the dark walls. Some people were at the either bar doing shots or ordering cocktails, but most were over sitting in chairs and at tables watching three woman that were dancing up on the stage. Most of the people in the crowd, but some were female. Jean felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the stage.  
"Y-You brought me to a strip bar?!" Marco grinned and nodded happily.  
"Yup!!" Jean blushed more and looked at the stage then back at Marco, the only thought going through his mind was 'Does Marco come here a lot?! Marco grinned at him, clearly able to tell what he was thinking. "No, I don't come here a lo-" Before he finished his sentence one of the bartenders called over to him.  
"Hey, Marco, want the usual?!" A dark flush spread across his face as he looked back at Jean. Jean smirked at him and cocked one eyebrow.  
"OK, so I come here sometimes." Jean just shook his head and looked back at the show. There were three girls, one with long, straight, dark black hair, another with curly red hair that would have been longer if it was straightened, but in its current form only came to the base of their neck, and a third with a short blonde bob. There was one poll in between them and the blonde one was climbing it, her large black boots wrapping around it, her short purple pants riding up as she made her way up. Jean blushed as he stared at her. He felt a hand on his shoulder gently push him towards the stage. He looked over his shoulder at Marco and saw him nod. "Go get a seat, I'll get you a drink." Jean nodded and rushed over to the stage finding two seats right by the stage. He sat down in one chair and stared up at the blond as she danced. She kicked out her leg and slid down the poll slightly before pushing herself back up and sliding down all the way upside down. Her big blue eyes met Jean's and he felt his cheeks grow very hot. She was so hot. As he kept watching he felt a tightening in his crotch area as he got hard. He bit his lip as he watched her dance, her curves moving hypnotically. His eyes grew wider and he leaned forward in his seat watching her move. He wanted to reach out for her and touch her, but he knew he definitely couldn't touch her when she was on stage. He breathed shakily as he realized that as he watched her she watched him back. Their eyes stayed locked as she danced. Jean had been watching her so closely that he never even realized that Marco had come over with their drinks until he touched his shoulder. "Hey, Jean? Are you OK?" Jean jumped and broke eye contact with the dancer and looked over at Marco. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine, just y'know, watching the dancer." "You mean dancers?" Jean jumped and blushed. "YEAH! Dancers! C-Cause I'm watching all of them not just the cute blonde one." He rushed through his sentence and stared at Marco as Marco smirked at him. "You like him, don't you?" Jean blushed. "Y-Yeah, I do like her, she's so sexy!' It looked like Marco was going to say something, but he waved him off, "Shh shh, I need to keep watching!" He stared up at the dancer again as she came off of the poll and walked across the stage, swaying her heavenly hips. As she walked she made her way towards his side of the stage. She twirled her hips and ran her hands through her hair like she was in the shower. She slid her hands over her ears and neck then down her chest and hips, never stopping those hips. She locked eyes with Jean again and seductively slipped her thumb into her mouth sucking on it. There were whoops and hollers from the others in the crowd, but Jean was too infatuated with her to make a noise. Hours passed in only moments, all throughout the rest of the show Jean's eyes never left the blonde's blue ones. They gazed into each other's eyes, never breaking the stare. As the show ended the music quieted down, but the lasers kept shinning. The blonde turned around breaking the contact as she and the other dancers made their way off the stage. Jean quickly looked at Marco. "What's the blonde's name?!" He asked frantically. Marco scooted away a bit, clearly startled by his excitement. Normally Jean wasn't one to get like this. "Er...his name is Armin." Jean's eyes shimmered. "That's a weird name for a girl, but I like it all the same!" Jean could see movement from the corner of his eyes as Marco face palmed. "Didn't you hear me? I said  **his** , Jean, this is a gay bar!" Jean's eyes stopped gleaming for a second. "So...I just got a boner from watching a dude dance." Marco nodded. "Sorry, I've been trying to figure out if you're gay or not, cause you know you're a little...hard to tell with. Jean felt his cheeks heat up again like they had at the beginning of the show. "Are you serious, Marco?!" Marco grinned sheepishly and nodded. Jean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then I guess my years of being a heterosexual are up!" Marco laughed at him. "Yup, sorry you had to find out at a drag show." Jean smiled and shrugged. "Hey, whatever, just tell me...can you go back and you know...talk to the dancers?" Marco grinned and nodded then pointed to a door in the back of the room. "Right through there, Jean." Jean thanked him and got up from his seat making his way to the door. He slowly pushed it open revealing a small dressing room. The dancer with the red hair was standing right by the door, he took of the wig revealing a wig cap which he then took off and his brown hair fell out. His big green eyes met with Jean's and he looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Jean ran his fingers through his hair. "Er, I'm Jean I was just looking for someone." He had been hoping to see the blonde, what was his name...Armin! He was hoping to run into Armin right away, not have some weird awkward moment with another dancer. "I'm Eren...you're looking for Armin, aren't you?" Jean blushed and looked away, biting his lip embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, how'd you know?" The dancer, Eren, just shrugged. "You two were staring at each other nonstop the entire show." Jean blushed more. "Was it that obvious?" Eren smirked and nodded his head. Jean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's in the back, go past Levi's changing station and you'll find him. Jean nodded. "Thank you." He said and made his way through the back, when he past the dancer with the long black hair he already had his wig off and now that Jean got a closer look he noticed the seemingly permanent glare on his face. He paled and walked faster, the guy just looked at him and he scared the shit out of him! He finally made his way to the back and there stood the blonde dancer. "Uhm...e-excuse me." He said, his voice breaking on the last syllable as the dancer turned around and stared at him. 'Hello." He said, slipping off the tight shirt he had worn for the dance and slipping on a t-shirt. "H-Hi..I um...just wanted to...um." The blonde smiled and walked over to him, the sexy walk was gone, but he still moved with grace. "Wanted to what?" Jean blushed and bit his finger. "Um well...I know I met you...well only meeting you know, but I was wondering if you would like to..." "Yes." jean stared at him. "I didn't ask you anything." "Yes, I would like to go on a date with you." The blonde boy, Armin, said with a small smile on his face. "Aw-Awesome! Um...I'm Jean, by the way." Armin laughed a cute little laugh and smiled at Jean. 'I'm Armin, and I'm free on Saturday, it's my day off of work." Jean smiled and nodded happily. "Got it!" He said excited before turning around and starting to make his way out, bu then stopped. He turned around and made his way back over to Armin. "Can I have your number?...and address so I can pick you up...and come up with a time." Armin laughed and shook his head, smiling at Jean. "Give me your phone." Jean pulled out his phone, fumbling with the buttons until he finally got it opened up to the contacts and, then he gave it to Armin. Armin took it, his small hand brushing against Jean's, he quickly typed and handed it back to Jean. There was his number, then on the calendar was a time and address. He smiled at the phone and then looked back up at Armin. "OK, see you then, Armin." Armin smiled at him happily and nodded. "Don't be late, Jean." As Jean made his way out of the dressing room, avoiding Levi's looks which still terrified him, and nodding towards Eren to thank him for directions, he walked out of the room and to Marco. "How'd it go?" Marco asked his friend as he walked out and a grin spread across jean's face as he whipped out his phone and flashed the calender reminder in his face. "Bam! It's show time!~" Marco laughed and shook his head. "Don't mess it up."


End file.
